Princess Tutu: The After Story
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Something odd is starting to come back. What is it? Why are Ahiru and Fakir chosen to stop it? (Fakir x Ahiru) Rated T because I just felt like it... ;) (Sorry for a bad summery. I don't want to give it away. .
1. Chapter 1

_Princess Tutu: The After Story_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Duck

* * *

**Kinda felt like writing something different. And I KNOW I should be writing my many Pokemon stories that are all needing big updates, but...IDK! I have writer's block so every one of them will be on hiatus! Sooooooo for now, I'm just going to write something easy and simple.**

**I like Duck x Fakir and Duck x Muteo. This will be Duck x Fakir just because I felt like writing it. :)**

**I haven't read any Princess Tutu fanfiction, so I wont know if I'm accidentally copying anyone or not, so...I'm not! ^.^**

**I'll be using Duck's Japanese name also, which is: Ahiru.**

**FYI: This is based off of what happened after the anime, since I haven't read the manga yet...keep forgetting. -_-;**

* * *

Sunlight flirted with the pond water in a dancing array of sparkles. A lone duck floated sleepily along the surface of the lagoon. SPLASH! The duck awoke with a start, and flapped clumsily into the air.

"QUACK!" it squawked before making a face plant in the water. The duck popped back out of the water and shook itself before turning to look around for the cause of the noise. She notices black hair, and a blue suit jacket.

"Quack!" she exclaims happily. _Fakir!_

The older teenager smiled down at the tiny duck as he sat down on the bank of the pond. Setting his writing pad down along with a quill made from the duck's very own backside, he turned to see the duck leaping into the air and into his arms. The duck snuggled deep into his chest and the young man returned the gesture.

"Sorry I was late Ahiru," he murmured. The duck quacked at him, as if she were forgiving him, and Fakir stroked her head kindly.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be graduating from school," he said. "I'm the highest ranking student in all of the student body." Ahiru quacked at him and batted her eyes, as if she were taunting him and saying: "Well, well, well, maybe not in just the great dancing department, but maybe even the handsome one!" Fakir blushed slightly and set Ahiru down.

"Ahriu, we'll have non of that," he said. Ahiru quacked with an annoyed pitch to it. Fakir laughed, then stood up.

"I know I just got here, but I've got to go and finish my work at home," he said. "See you later Ahiru." The duck flapped away and landed back in the pond as Fakir stood and began to walk away.

Suddenly, the water surrounding Ahiru got monstrous and snatched her from the bank. Fakir whirled around and looked to see his precious Ahiru being swallowed up by the unnatural waves from the pond.

"AHIRU!" he shouted, and tore towards the water, tossing his pen and pad to the side and charging straight into the depths of the pond.

"Quack!" Ahiru chirped in scared alarm. The waves pushed Fakir back with a strange force, and he was unable to get to Ahiru before she was dragged under.

**_~o^*^o~_**

Ahiru's eyes open and she looked around; he body felt abnormally stiff, and she couldn't move her wings. Hold on...where _were_ her wings? She looked around in alarm to see five fingers, a tiny, pale hand, and some orange hair flit by her peripheral vision.

_Hold on_, Ahiru thought in a small voice. _What is happening to me...? Where is...Fakir? Fakir!_ She struggled to move, but her arms felt like lead and something cold was touching her collarbone.

Bubbles floated around her, and the water suddenly glowed red. Immediately, her body was released from the penetrating hold she had been subjected too previously. The water propelled her to the surface and she burst forth from the water and...landed directly on Fakir.

"Fakir?" she asked. She froze at this. Her...voice? Did this mean what she thought it meant? Fakir stared at her in shock, nothing but that. Then his face turned bright red and Ahiru looked down to see...well, herself, but as a human. She turned a bit red, and fell back off of Fakir and into the pond water.

"W-w-w-w-w-what is going on Fakir?" she asked. "Did you write me a story where I became human?!" She huddled in the shallows, her body shivering in the cold and confusion. Fakir got out of the water, his clothes sopping wet.

"I really don't know," he said, looking at Ahiru's general direction, but making sure not to look at her completely.

"Here," he said, taking off his blue jacket. "Put this on. It may be wet, but it is better than nothing until we can get you some real clothes." Ahiru took the jacket and pulled it around her thin shoulders.

"I don't understand what is going on..." she trailed off as the two made their way back to town. "I'm a duck...why am I human again?" Fakir looked back at her, then shook his head.

"I don't know...-" he whirled around and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"What is that!?" he exclaimed, pointing at her chest.

Ahiru looked down and saw a red pendant resting in her wet skin.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I got anything wrong: I haven't watched the show in a few years. Sorry! I'll try to make later chapters longer. I'm too sleepy now.**

**-_- zzzz**

**Please review anyway!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

_Princess Tutu: The After Story_

* * *

**Another late update. Sorry ppls. I just have so much going on! (ANOTHER vacation after getting home from camp and then a bunch of craziness after THAT!) Happy 4th of July!**

**So you see my dilemma? :p Anyway, enjoy! I kinda forgot the plot for this story...so I'll make it up as I go along. XD**

**gabriella651: Thank you! I will try too continue that in the future! :)**

**P.S. SHORT chapter! :(**

* * *

The two walked down one of the empty streets toward Fakir's house. Ahiru hadn't seen it since before she was turned into a duck, so it brought back lots of memories. She looked up at Fakir and he glanced down at her.

"Something on your mind?" she asked. Fakir nodded.

"I was thinking we should probably get help from Muteo and Rue. They might know something," Fakir said. Ahiru looked at the ground in thought.

"Well, they were both personally affected by Drosselmier and he might be behind this," she said. Fakir shrugged.

"But we were both affected as well, and yet we know nothing." They both fell silent again, and continued their steady pace toward Fakir's house.

…

Fakir opened the door, and let Ahiru in. She stepped over the threshold, and looked around the cozy cottage.

"Just like I remember it..." she breathed. Fakir smiled slightly.

"I haven't changed anything," he said, "since the battle with the raven." Ahiru clasped her hands together and looked at the bookshelf.

"Have you written anymore books?" she asked. Fakir shook his head.

"Not since the one I wrote about you," he said. "I can't write anything good unless it's about you." Ahiru blushed furiously, but Fakir didn't notice and looked through the books.

"I've only written silly poems like the ones I do when I visit you," he said. Ahiru nodded.

"Well, what are you looking for?" she asked. Fakir stopped to face her.

"I'm looking for the book about the Prince and the Raven," he said. "That's where Muteo and Rue are presently." Ahiru nodded.

"But how will we communicate with them?" she asked. Fakir gave her a sideways glance.

"Well, I'm going to write a story about you going _into_ their story," he said. She blinked in surprise, and raised her eyebrows.

"I see," she said. Fakir nodded, then turned a bit red.

"Uhh, we ought to get you changed first," he said, and looked away. Ahiru remembered she was only wearing Fakir's jacket, and her eyes widened.

"Y-yes!" she exclaimed, and ran into one of the rooms in search of some clothes to change into.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter. I'm sorry. :( I'll do better next time!**

**And please check out my newest AMV on you tube! It has Princess Tutu clips in it, and I hope you enjoy it! ^-^**

**~Misty**


End file.
